


Returned To Me

by ShadesofSilver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap, Blue is just kind of a fucked up person, Definitely some possessive themes, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Enslavement (kind of), Gen, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesofSilver/pseuds/ShadesofSilver
Summary: Error wakes up into a nightmare.Someone is waiting for him.





	Returned To Me

Error woke up to endless white.

He jolted, scrambling to his feet and whirling around with panic flaring in his SOUL. Memories seeped in like poison, suffocating, slow, painful. “No, no, no-”

Error set off into a blind dash, the emptiness of the Anti-Void gaping open around him. This is part of what he hated about the place, there were no markers to tell if one was even making progress or just running in place. They might as well be doing the latter, all things considered-

“Error.”

_Comforting words, manipulative words, safety, happiness, fear, anger._

The all-too familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. Slowly, in a daze induced by panic, fear, and shock, he turned around to stare into an even more familiar pair of blue eyelights.

_Expressive, not expressive, kind, cold, sick amusement friend enemy abuser-_

“Blue,” Error responded on old instinct that had previously been forgotten.

Blue took a step forward, and Error tried not to take a step back. “You… you came back?” There was honest (not honest, not honest, Error had to remember), curious, _hope_ in his voice.

(Entertainment. He just wanted his entertainment.)

Error shook his head wildly, but the accusations he wanted to spit at the other seemed to die on his tongue as a smile broke across Blue’s face. “I thought you had left for good,” he breathed, as if the whole thing was too good to be true. “I missed you so much.”

(It was the Blue that Error had used to know, the Blue desperate for a friend, the one who had provided the consistency and reliability that Error had so desperately needed after he… after everything.)

Error tried to force back the gratification from Blue’s words, watching the other warily. “I woke up here.”

Blue took another step forward, and this time, Error flinched back. “I'm not going to hurt you,” the other soothed. “I'm just happy that you're back. I won't hurt you. Promise.”

Another step forward, and Error wanted to remind Blue that all of his promises meant nothing. Yet another, and Error shifted on his feet nervously.

… Another, and Error didn't move.

Blue was barely half a foot away, and Error didn't move.

Blue was hugging him, and Error wanted to run, but didn't. Instead, he tentatively returned the hug, a sense of familiarity hitting him.

“It's so good to have you back,” Blue whispered. “You'll never leave me again.”

And pain bloomed in Error’s SOUL.

Blue took a few steps back, a glitched white SOUL tangled in the cyan strings dangling from his phalanges. “Goodness,” he commented as he inspected the cracked surface.

Error couldn't move, couldn't speak. Blue grinned at him, eyelights sparkling. “Don't worry, I'll take care of it,” he assured the other. “After all, destroying my favorite source of entertainment simply wouldn't do!”

Blue set off across the Anti-Void, Error following mutely as Blue’s silent orders resounded in his SOUL. He couldn't feel anything other than _Blue._

“Come on, pet,” his best friend (no) called back. “We have catching up to do!”

(No. No no no no no-)

Error followed obediently.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know what this is.
> 
> Dreamswap belongs to OneBizarreKai.


End file.
